Unexpected
by MBandLJ
Summary: Cassie returns from Scotland and sees Michelle and Sid are together. my first skins fanfic :


Cassie sat on Sid's bed awaiting his return. She had left Scotland to see him much to her doctors disliking, but she couldn't be without him for so long. The door was pushed open quickly and Sid entered with Michelle. They were kissing passionately like how Sid would kiss Cassie.

"Oh. Wow." Cassie said broken hearted and full with anger.

"Cassie? Uh…"

"I thought you loved me." Cassie spoke quietly. "But no, of course not," her voice gradually increased in volume. "Fucking Michelle! You've always loved her more than me haven't you? You just couldn't keep your fucking hands off of her! Fuck You Sid!" Cassie screamed while tears streamed down her face. She bursted out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the streets of Bristol.

"Cassie, how am I the bad one here?" Sid said while running after her. "You're the one fucking Scottish guys."

"What are you talking about? I never did any of that." Cassie cried.

"You didn't." Sid spoke calmly.

"No." Cassie said back softly. Sid grabbed her and kissed her forcefully.

"I love you Cassie."

"I love you too Sid." They kissed one more time even more forcefully than before.

"But I can't be with you." He whispered. "I'm with Michelle now and I love her." Cassie drew away from him.

"Fine. Goodbye Sid." Cassie whispered back into his ear.

She walked away as Sid and Michelle watched. Cassie ran to a bridge that laid just above a river. She sat against the railing and began crying harder and harder for what felt like hours. She opened her eyes and looked around her. A beer bottle sat broken next to her. Cassie picked up a piece of it and without thinking cut her wrist several times. Blood began seeping from her arms but all she could think about was what Sid and Michelle were right then.

She stood up on the railing she was sitting against and started to walk back and forth on it. She began to laugh as she thought of her possible fate. "I could jump off right now and everything would just be so fine and dandy. That's what Sid would want, for me to be fine and dandy." She laughed a bit more and paused at the spot she decided would be best for her to jump from. She began to brace herself for the impact of the fall when she heard a voice from behind.

"Cassie?" Tony said surprisingly.

Cassie turned around to see Sid's best friend. "Oh. Wow. Tony, you know your girlfriend is fucking Sid." Cassie laughed.

"What?" Tony asked suddenly feeling upset.

"Yeah I saw them today, kissing." Cassie said softly and sadly.

"Uh…. What are you doing on the bridge?" Tony asked.

"Oh. Wow. Umm….Isn't it obvious Tony?"

"Get down Cassie." He demanded realizing what Cassie was planning to do.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to kill yourself, Cassie."

"Too late." Cassie smirked and just as she was about to jump Tony caught a hold of her. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Cassie began squirming around in Tony's arms. "I'm not letting you kill yourself!" She gave up and let him bring her back safely onto the ground. She sat down in the same spot she sat before, right next to the bottle. Tony sat beside her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, well no…. Okay… there are few things wrong with you." Tony said jokingly.

Cassie let out a laugh. "Fuck you, Tony." She began to smile and wiped some of her long blonde hair out of her face. That's when Tony noticed that her arm was red.

"God Cassie! What did you do to your arm?" Tony asked while grabbing her arm.

"Oh. Wow. I forgot about that." Cassie said looking down at her arm. She once again let out a small giggle.

"What happened that made you want to cut yourself?"

"Did you not listen to me earlier? Sid and Michelle are together now, and he doesn't love me."

"No actually I tried to block that out when you said it. Why would Michelle do that? I told her I loved her and everything. And she's mad at me because I can't 'perform' for her."

"That's what she's upset about? That you can't have sex with her? Really?" Cassie started to laugh hysterically collapsing in Tony's lap.

"It's not funny, Cassie." Tony said seriously. Then he looked down at her and smiled. "Okay, it's a little funny." He said laughing.

After a few minutes Cassie fell asleep on Tony's lap and they stayed there against the bridge the rest of the night.


End file.
